Too Late
by Zikkie
Summary: My reflection stared at me hauntingly. Dark eyes, daring me to do it. Was I? I picked up the pocketknife sitting on the bathroom counter. With a firm hand, I brought it up to my wrist. Warning: character death.


-Fang-

I slammed the door shut behind me, my eyes stinging. I was hurt. No, scratch that. I was beyond hurt.

It's been five years since Max and I separated. She'd found some parents who were willing to adopt me. I didn't _want_ to leave her. Heck, I never even agreed to be adopted. But the next thing I knew, the papers had been signed and I was saying good bye to Max.

I'd never forget that day.

--Flashback--

_The rest of the flock had found their parents about a year before I had. And now it was my turn._

_"Why?" I asked Max. _

_Max turned away. "Too dangerous."_

_"You mean saving the world...?" I asked, incredulous. Even if it was too dangerous, I'd still go with her. I took a step forward._

_"Fang, I'm sorry," Max said. "I...have to. The Voice said so."_

_"Screw the Voice," I said softly. "I'm going."_

_"Fang..." I could tell Max wasn't going to take me. _

_Clenching my teeth, I said, "Promise you'll come back alive?"_

_She turned to face me, a small smile on her face. "Of course."_

_"Alright." I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go._

_"Fang," she breathed, pulling away. _

_I looked down, tears threatening to spill down my face. "...Stay alive."_

_Max nodded and spread her wings. I looked at her one last time._

_"Bye," She said, giving a curt nod. And then she flew away._

--

Yes, Max was alive. She still was, since I just saw her at a restaurant today. And a guy was with her. And they were laughing and eating together and holding hands...

I couldn't talk to her, or even move from my spot. She saw me and gave an excited wave. I saw her get up and run out of the building. Running to me.

But suddenly, I didn't want to see her anymore. I didn't want to talk to her. Not when I knew some other guy had probably kissed her. So I turned and ran all the way back to my house. My adoptive parents were working, so I was alone. I'd went in the bathroom and locked myself in.

That's why I'm crying. Because I'd been hoping that Max would come to me right after she saved the world. She did, but I had chickened out into telling her I loved her.

Now, she was with someone else.

I slammed my fist on the floor, sobbing pathetically. I could only hope that Max hadn't followed me here.

My cellphone rang. Pressing my lips together in a tight line, I checked the caller ID. It was none other than Max.

I hurled the phone into the bathtub, but it kept ringing. I drowned out the sound, resisting to pick up.

I looked in the mirror. My reflection stared at me hauntingly. Dark eyes, daring me to do it. Was I? I picked up the pocketknife sitting on the bathroom counter. With a firm hand, I brought it up to my wrist.

I trembled. Was I really going to? Over a girl?

Over Max.

Nodding to myself, I sliced the knife against my skin. The wound started bleeding immediately.

Soon, I was in a strange state of bliss. I felt everything slip away, and all I could think was, _It's over. It's finally over._

When I closed my eyes, I saw Max. Smiling at me, as if everything were okay. I remembered the feeling of me kissing her, me holding her.

"Fang?" I heard Max on the other side of the door.

I loved her. So much that it hurt.

Focusing on my wrist, I sliced again. And again. I stopped when I thought it was enough.

I staggered over the bathtub and collapsed inside, my head banging on it.

I fought the urge to go to sleep and grabbed my cell phone. It had stopped ringing.

"Fang!" Max's voice was now alarmed. She banged on the door. "Fang, open up, right now!"

My eyes briefly fluttered shut just as I heard Max kick down the door. "Fang?"

And I saw her face above me. She saw my wrist and my deathly pale face and hauled me out the tub.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Max yanked a drawer open and found some antiseptic.

"No," I tried to tell her. "I'm fine."

She wrapped up my hand with bandages, her face angry.

"I'm okay," I managed to say. "Just a few more seconds."

She caught what I meant. "Fang, no. Please no." Her voice cracked. "W-where's your phone? I'll call an ambulance."

I made no move to stop her as she dialed the number.

"Max," I said. I could feel the life draining out of me. "Max."

She stopped and looked down at me and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Why?" She asked, mirroring my words on the day she left me. "Why?"

I wanted to tell her, I really did. But it was too late.

"Fang, stay with me," Max said, shaking my shoulders. "Please don't leave me."

"Don't cry," I said. "Don't cry."

I couldn't stand to see her in pain and know that I was the one who was causing it. "Be strong for me."

Max shook her head, lower lip trembling. "You'll live. I promise."

"Bye Max," I whispered.

"Fang, Fang, Fang. Please don't go. Please."

"I love you." And I closed my eyes.


End file.
